


关于为什么一匹头狼会蠢到被抓进动物园的问题

by dawningli



Series: If You Go Into The Forest [6]
Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill
Genre: Animal AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs认为Lipton在人类和另一群狼的共同活动边界上找冬眠地简直是愚蠢至极的行为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于为什么一匹头狼会蠢到被抓进动物园的问题

Speirs认为Lipton在人类和另一群狼的共同活动边界上找冬眠地简直是愚蠢至极的行为。

 

“换个地方冬眠怎么样？”一天他问Lipton。

熊刚从河边捕鱼回来，靠在树上摸着肚子打了个嗝，迷茫地看着他。

“为什么？”

Speirs耸了耸鼻子，试图摆脱另一群狼的气味。

“这一带不太平。人类总是闯入，其他群狼也在这附近活动。”他尽量耐心地解释道。

Lipton恍然大悟。“确实是这样。”

Speirs放了心。“我替你找到一个地方，虽然可能不太保暖，但是足够安静，而且——”

“不不不，”Lipton抬掌，“你说得都对，但我没打算搬出这里啊，首领先生——”

“Ronald。说了好多次了，我的名字是Ronald。”

“呃……好吧。我呆在这儿就挺好的，Ronald。”

“你不担心安全问题？”Speirs坚持道，“你要睡一个冬天。”

Lipton笑了。“你以前没见过熊，是不是？”

“你说什么？”

“是什么让你觉得一头熊有理由害怕人类和狼呢？”Lipton问。

Speirs想了一想……发现他说得也对。

Lipton用好奇和探究的眼神瞧着他。

头狼清清嗓子。

“……既然如此，我还是不打扰你了。”他转身走了。“我得回到我的狼群那儿去。”

“谢谢，Ronald！”Lipton伸长脖子挥起熊掌。“改天见！”

Speirs回头致意。

 

“Hoobler，今天首领又朝你发火了？……还是同样的原因吗？”

“你都知道了，为啥还要再问呢，Shifty？我得去洗洗脸，把首领溅我鼻子上那些个唾沫星子洗掉，你跟我走吗？”

“……好。……我们还是换个话题吧。”

 

Speirs觉得自己很蠢。

但他还是挑了个万籁俱寂的凌晨跑去Lipton的洞穴边上，在树干和石块上四处留下自己的气味。

咳，不，是他种群的气味。他只是多圈了块地，想把界限划分得清晰一点，仅此而已。

 

“然后呢？”Brad问。

“对方首领对这种强占未明确边界的行为感到愤怒。”Speirs说。“然后你就知道了。”

Brad同情地哼哼一声。

“是那小子救了你的命？”他摆头示意那边正给棕熊喂食的Webster。“还有那头熊？”

灰狼点头。

“让人类用谈判技巧解决狼群争斗。有点意思。”Brad苦笑一声。

“在这方面Sobel是个很好对付的对手。”

Brad点点头。

“Webster是个值得尊敬的人类。”Speirs接着说。“虽然面对动物的时候，他常常不知道什么时候该闭嘴。”

 

“我就是太喜欢这个能力了，Lip，你知道吗……”

“我知道，我知道，Web。你现在看起来就像在自言自语，你明白吧？”

“Spina早就已经觉得我是个疯子了。还是谢谢提醒啦。”

Lipton点点头，挠了挠脸上那道早已愈合的伤疤。天气不好的时候，它还是会让他回忆起Sobel尖利的爪子。

“我说过谢谢你了吗，Web？”他问。

“很多次了。”

“把Ronald的份儿说进去了吗？”

“哈，那还差得远呢。”


End file.
